Percy Jackson and the Best Week at Camp
by OldaccGo2 newdirtyfandomfanfic
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends get it on, possibly with a little help from the gods.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: All characters that have died are now alive.)**

Third Person POV

Percy laid down on his bed in his bunk at camp. He finally felt that he could relax after the Second Titan War. He closed his eyes when he heard a knock on his door. He groggily got up and opened his door. He looked up and saw Chiron.

"Uh, Chiron! What brings you here?" Percy asked, a little nervous.

"Don't worry Percy. You aren't in trouble. I'm just going by every cabin to tell everyone that Dionysus and I have been called to Mount Olympus. So, I am putting some senior campers, such as yourself, to be in charge of the camp."

"Uh, okay." Percy said, a little excited. He had always wanted to be in charge of camp. A few minutes after Chiron left camp, Annabeth came in.

"Did Chiron talk to you?" She asked and Percy nodded. Annabeth squealed a little. "It's so exciting!" She said and hugged him. For the first time, Percy looked at what Annabeth was wearing. She was wearing an orange camp shirt that was way to small for her, which showed her stomach and brought out her boobs. She also was wearing short shorts, which Percy found really hot. He blushed a little as he felt his dick get hard. Annabeth kissed him. "Well, Chiron's gone, and we have your cabin all to ourselves." She said sexily as she noticed the bulge in Percy's pants. She smirked and got down onto her knees and undid Percy's pants, leaving only his boxers. Annabeth slid them off, revealing his large 10 inch cock.

"Annabeth-" Percy said, but was cut off by Annabeth licking the tip of his cock. She smirked at him and started to deepthroat it. Percy had never seen Annabeth like this, but he liked it. Annabeth smirked at him and stopped, starting to give him a handjob. Percy looked at Annabeth, who then returned to deepthroating Percy. He moaned a little and as Annabeth used her tongue to swirl his cock around. He moaned and came deep in her mouth. She impressively swallowed all of it and stood up.

"That's all you're going to get for now. I'll see you tonight, sweetie." She said, smirking. She walked out of his cabin, leaving Percy breathless. He wondered how that happened all of a sudden. He sat down on his bed and put his boxers and pants up. He laid down again and closed his eyes, resting.

 **(A/N Who do you want next?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

Percy finally felt he was relaxed, when he heard loud horns. He muttered something under his breath and opened his cabin door. He walked over to a camper. "Hey, whats going on?" He asked.

"Apparently the Hunter's of Artemis are taking a break here at camp." The camper said. Percy looked around excitedly. He hadn't seen my friend Thalia for so long. Not to mention that some of the Hunter's are pretty hot... Percy shook his head. He was dating Annabeth. He looked around camp, looking for his friends, when he hear a voice behind him.

"Hey Percy." It said as he turned around.

"Thalia!" He said happily. Thalia smiled and hugged Percy.

"How have you been?" Percy asked excitedly.

"I've been good. But, I have to ask you for a favor." Thalia said and looked away.

"Sure!" Percy said.

"Okay. Follow me." She said and lead him into her cabin. Percy looked around. He opened his mouth but was cut off as Thalia suddenly kissed him. Percy was taken by surprise as Thalia pushed him onto a bed.

"Thalia, what are you doing?" He asked, surprised as she took off her shirt, revealing her black lace bra.

"Having some fun." She simply said.

Percy POV

I was surprised when Thalia started stripping me and her. She got down to her bra and panties and took off my shirt, shorts and boxers. Thalia smiled and took off her panties. She smiled and sat on top of me, grinding on my now hard cock. I bit my lip as she unhooked her bra, revealing her D cup boobs. She started teasing me, putting the lips of her pussy near the tip of my dick. I felt a strange sensation and grabbed her as. Thalia looked surprised as I pushed her onto my cock. She moaned loudly as she started riding my cock, getting faster. She moaned as I grabbed her boobs and started sucking on one while moving the other one with my hand. Thalia moaned louder, bouncing up and down. Everything started to become a blur as she moaned. "Fuck, Percy! You're so big!" She loudly moaned.

"I'm going to cum!" She moaned as I started to rub her clit. She moaned so loud, my ears started to ring. I felt the walls of her pussy tighten as she orgasmed. Juices flowed down my cock as I finally thrusted, cumming deep into her. She moaned as she got off of my dick. I smirked as I saw some cum come out of her pussy.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" I asked curiously. Thalia blushed a little.

"I'm not." She said as she got dressed. "Are you."

"No." I said frankly as I put on my shirt and pants and walked back outside. I had a feeling that this week was going to be a good week.

(A/N: Give a review and say who you want next!))


	3. Chapter 3

**Third-Person POV**

Percy returned to his cabin after enjoying a swim in the lake. He found a note on his desk reading: _Percy. There's a meeting for cabin counselors at the Big House at 7._ Percy checked his watch: 6:55.

"Crap." Percy said and ran into the Big Hose, barely making it. He took a seat next to Annabeth, catching his breath.

"I didn't think you'd make it." She said, smiling.

"Yeah right." He said. "So, what's the meeting about?" He asked.

"How we're going to keep camp organized." Annabeth said. Percy looked around. People had lists of ideas and were talking to the other counselors. Suddenly, Percy had an idea.

"I never thanked you for this morning." He whispered. Before Annabeth could reply, he quickly stuck his hand down her short shorts. "No panties?" He asked, a little surprised. Annabeth said nothing, but blushed a deep red. If anyone noticed, they weren't saying anything. He smirked and started to finger her pussy, sticking two fingers in. She bit her lip, trying her best to not moan. He started going faster when he looked up. The others had definitely spotted them, but didn't call him out because they too were to busy masturbating. Percy smiled and kissed Annabeth passionately.

"Percy, what are you doing?" She said, moaning quietly. Percy said nothing but undid her pants and pushed her onto the table. The others started making out as Annabeth slid down Percy's pants and boxers. He slid his hands under her shirt and grabbed her D cup boobs. She let out a moan as Percy got turned on and started thrusting into her tight pussy. At the same time, Leo and Jason started stripping Piper while Clarisse was being double penetrated by the Stoll brothers. Piper gave Leo a blowjob as Jason started thrusting into Piper's pussy. Annabeth moaned loudly as Percy started thrusting faster, making her boobs jiggle back and forth. The walls of her pussy tightened as Annabeth orgasmed, her juices dripping down her legs. Leo moaned a little and cummed in Piper's mouth. Piper swallowed it all as Jason cummed into her pussy, making her orgasm. Percy looked up as Clarisse was covered in cum. Percy thrusted one last time, cumming in Annabeth's pussy. She fell onto the table as Percy caught his breath and put on his clothes. The others also slowly put on their clothes.

"I guess we know how we're going to run camp for this week." Percy said, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo POV

After what I considered the best head counselor meeting EVER, I walked back to Bunker 9. I walked past my workbench, where I was tinkering with about 100 old inventions that I found. I plopped down onto a bed I dragged out here, really tired. I'd been sleeping here for the past week, feeling at home in a workshop. I felt myself slowly fall asleep as I started to have a dream. I was sitting on a chair in what I assumed was a bedroom. Laying down on the bed in front of me was Aphrodite. She smiled at me sweetly.

"Hello Leo." She said, sitting up. "I realized something today. I thanked the others for defeating Gaia, but not you. So, I decided what I would give you. You're welcome." She said. I was super confused, but I felt myself waking up. I sat up in my bed, my eyes adjusting to the lights on in the room. I looked at a watch I kept at my bedside. It was midnight. I felt something by my feet and moved my blankets. I blushed as I saw Calypso.

"Calypso! What are you doing here?" I asked nervously. She smirked.

"Why, to see you sweety." She said and sat up. I blushed as I saw that she only had a bathrobe on. "I've missed you and your friend so much." She said. She looked down at my boxers, poorly hiding my erection. She pulled off her bathrobe, revealing her DD breasts. She was so perfect. She pulled down my boxers, revealing my 7 inch cock. She blushed a little at the sight of it. I saw lust in her eyes as she started to put her pussy onto my cock. I held her hips as she suddenly sat down onto my cock, breaking her hymen. She bit her lip, but then started riding all of my cock. I was surprised she reacted to the pain like that. She started moaning loudly as I grabbed her tits. In my opinion, she always had the best boobs. The faster she bounced on my dick, the more her tits bounced up and down. She started moaning louder, which turned me on. I started thrusting in time with her, using all of my cock. She moaned louder as the walls of her pussy tightened, as she orgasmed. Her juices dripped out of her pussy and down my legs. I tried to hold on to my cum as best as I could, but as she moaned, I couldn't hold on any longer. As she bounced one last time, I cummed, making her moan super loud. She slowly got off of me and started teasing me with her perfect ass. I was still hard and slapped her butt, which made her moan. I pushed her onto all fours, and spread her butt again. I smirked and stuck my dick into her ass. She moaned loudly as I thrusted loudly.

"Oh! Leo! Please fuck me! Fuck my ass, please!" She moaned loudly as I started slapping her ass. I couldn't keep thrusting for longer, her ass was so tight. I moaned a little and started thrusting as deep into her ass as I could, now using all 7 inches of my dick.

"Cum in my ass!" She moaned. That moan was what put me over the edge. I felt a surge of energy as I cummed, more than usual. Calypso moaned so loud, I don't think the thick steel walls of Bunker 9 could mute it. I slowly pulled my dick out of her as we laid down next to each other on my bed. Before I closed my eyes, I thought to myself: _Thank you Aphrodite_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

After the counselors meeting, I slowly walked back to my cabin. It had only been about 8 hours since Chiron left, and I had banged 2 hot girls. I needed some rest, and I passed out as soon as I laid down on my bed. I drifted off to sleep and had the best wet dream ever. As it started to get interesting, I woke up to the sound of a moan. I had always been a light sleeper, and this seemed far away. I walked towards the noise, as it got louder. I walked towards the lake, and saw Piper on the beach. As I got a closer look, I saw she was completely naked. But by the time I realized what she was doing, I was really close to her. I blushed as I had a front row seat of Piper masturbating. With one hand, she fingered her pussy with 3 fingers, going faster then I ever thought was possible. With her other hand, she poorly held her large DD boobs. I was so turned on, lust filled me. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her tits. She was so surprised at first, but let me continue. I rubbed her nipples and rubbed r breasts together. She moaned so loud, I thought the whole camp would wake up.

"Fuck, Percy. Please, just fuck me." She begged and stopped fingering her. I quickly stripped and revealed my erection. "Oh gods, Percy. You're going to fuck me with that?" She asked. I was so horny for her, I said nothing and pushed her onto her back and spread her legs, revealing her wet pussy. I wasn't in the mood for taking things slow, so I pulled her by the hips onto my dick. She moaned as I started thrusting, pounding at her pussy. She moaned louder as I got an idea and slowed down.

"Percy. Please don't stop!" She whined.

"Only if you beg." I said, smirking. Piper smirked.

"Percy! Please fuck my cunt with your giant cock!" She moaned as I started thrusting faster.

"More." I grunted as she started playing with her tits, which turned me on even more.

"Fuck me hard. Fuck this whore with you hard dick. Make my cunt hurt for the next week!" She moaned loudly, also using some of her charmspeak. I felt so much power as I started thrusting as hard as I could. I pushed her onto all fours and slapped her ass hard. She moaned as the walls of her pussy tightened, squirting juices from her pussy. I thrusted deep into her pussy and cummed deep into her. Piper moaned and collapsed on the beach. I slowly took my dick out of her pussy, smirking.

"We should do this more often." I said.

"Definitely." Piper said, now licking the juices out of her pussy. I smirked and walked back to my cabin, keeping that image sealed in my brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person POV

Jason woke up the next morning, but not in his cabin. Instead, he woke up in what he assumed was a palace. He sat up, very confused on where he was. Before he could go anywhere, Aphrodite walked into the room.

"Uh, Lady Aphrodite!" Jason said and tried to cover himself with the bed sheets because he realized that he was only wearing his boxers. And the sight of Aphrodite in tight yoga pants that revealed her giant ass and a small tank-top that revealed some of her cleavage. Aphrodite only smiled sweetly at him.

"Jason, I learned what you and the other demigods were doing at camp. I loved all of you together. There are so many possibilities!" Aphrodite said excitedly, squealing a little. Jason didn't know what to say, but Aphrodite continued.

"I mean, just last night, Percy banged Piper. I bet you're jealous about that." She said, teasing him. Jason said nothing but nodded a little. "Well, how about we get back at my horny daughter." She said and snapped her fingers. All of a sudden, Drew appeared to the right of him. Aphrodite snapped her fingers again and Jason felt pure lust flow through his body. He looked over at Drew and ripped off her shirt and pants, revealing nothing underneath. He smirked as she smiled at him.

"Fuck me Jason." Drew said as she cupped her D cup breasts together. Jason took off his boxers, showing Drew his 10 inch cock. Even Aphrodite was impressed with the size of it. Jason pushed Drew's legs above her head and started thrusting into her pussy. Drew moaned loud, feeling so much pleasure. Jason smirked and started thrusting faster, making her moan louder.

"Fuck, Jason!" Drew moaned, now rubbing her clit, making her orgasm more. Jason kept thrusting, going as fast as he could. Drew moaned louder as Jason cummed deep into her pussy. Aphrodite snapped her fingers again and Drew disappeared.

"Now it's my turn." She said and immediately Jason ripped off her clothes. Aphrodite was stunned as Jason pushed her onto the bed. Jason immediately slapped her perfect ass.

"Go on Jason." She said as he got an idea. He stuck his dick in her tight ass. She yelped as Jason slammed all 10 inches of his dick into her ass.

"JASON!" Aphrodite moaned. "YOU'RE TEARING MY ASS APART!" She instantly orgasmed as Jason groaned. He started playing with her big tits as he came in her ass. Cum spilled everywhere as Aphrodite fingered herself, making her orgasm again. She moaned as Jason pulled out of her ass.

"Let me help you." She said as she turned and started sucking his dick. Aphrodite was definitely skiled at deeepthroating. She bobbed her head up and down and gagged a little. Jason couldn't help himself anymore. He started thrusting into her mouth.

"I love throat fucking sluts like you." Jason moaned as he cummed deep into her mouth. Jason smirked as he saw cum drip down her chin. He slowly took his dick out of her mouth as she swallowed all of his cum.

"You can visit me anytime, sweety." She said and snapped her finger one last time. Jason slowly fell asleep and woke up back in his cabin. He got dressed and thought to himself: _Today's going to be a good day._


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy POV**

I woke up in my cabin and looked over to my bedside table. I narrowed my eyes as I saw a kaleidoscope on the table. Next to it was a note that read: _For my brave hero. Just think about any hot girl you want, and you'll get a surprise._ I had no idea who sent it, but I held it up to my eyes and looked into it. There was nothing that I could see, so I decided to take the note's advice. I though of Annabeth, and instantly I saw her in her bed in the Athena cabin, wearing only a matching grey bra and panties, both with owls on them. This really turned me on, especially because I saw that her panties were dripping wet. I decided to see who else I could think of. I finally decided on Calypso. I saw her in Bunker 9, masturbating, fingering her pussy and ass at the same time.. "Oh! Leo! Percy!" She was moaning loudly. I watched for a little while and soon put it away. This would definitely be handy later. A few seconds later, Leo ran into my cabin with his smile that said he had an idea.

"Dude. I have the best idea. Ever." Leo said excitedly. I looked at him curiously. "A threesome." He said. Before I could say anything, Leo grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to Bunker 9. He opened the door and I saw a naked Calypso licking some cum off her fingers. I looked at her and her perky tits, which I had always loved. Leo quickly undressed as Calypo spread her legs and started to massage her pussy. I immediately got a boner and stripped as well. Calypso got onto all fours as she started to suck Leo's dick. I immediately took this time to get behind her and slap her ass. She quietly moaned and I started to thrust into her tight pussy. I guess being stuck on an island for hundreds of years really gave someone a really tight pussy. She moaned as she started to deepthroat Leo as he started to fondle her DD boobs. She had a good ass, not as good as Annabeth's, but good enough. I started to slowly finger it as I started to thrust faster. Leo got up and I took out my finger as he started to thrust in her ass. Calypso started to moan extremely loud. I timed it so as Leo thrusted out, I thrusted in, so she was always being penetratede. I cupped her big boobs and squeezed them tightly. Leo moaned loudly as I saw him thrust deep into her ass and cum everywhere. Calypso started to scream as the walls of her pussy tightened and she orgasmed, spraying everywhere on my dick. I thrusted all 10 inches at once.

"Oh fuck Percy! How are you so big?" She loudly moaned. That put me over the edge. I had been holding in my cum and I thursted one last time, shooting my cum deep into her pussy. I quickly pulled out and he got onto her knees. Leo and I shoved our dicks into her mouth. Amazingly, she started to suck on them quickly. She started to deepthroat Leo's, put she couldn't suck all of mine. She pulled mine out as Leo grabbed her head and started to throat fuck her, slaming all of his dick into her mouth. Calypso started to quickly jack me off. I closed my eyes and let out a moan. Leo suddenly came in Calypso's mouth and it dripped down onto her boobs. That was too much for me as I released as much cum as possible. I looked at her and saw her face and tits covered in cum. She giggled and cupped it in her hands and poured it into her mouth. It looked as if she was drunk off of my cum. I quickly cleaned myself off and quickly dressed myself, pretending like nothing ever happened. Then my mind remembered the kaleidoscope. I grinned as I thought of all the possibilities.

 **(A/N: What do you want next?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: This is just a chapter where I'm asking you guys a question. I'm going to make a new story, as well as this one. What book or book series should the next story be about?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth POV**

I was walking towards my cabin, feeling really horny, when I bumped into Calypso. No one knew how she got to camp, but everyone quickly accepted that she was here for the week. I smirked when I saw her.

"Hey Calypso! Are you feeling adventurous?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I always am." She replied as I smiled.

"Good." I said. "But stay there. I'll need you in a second." I said as I ran off into the Athena cabin. I grabbed a vial of a clear liquid that I got from Aphrodite. I don't normally take gifts from the gods, but Aphrodite told me what it did, so then I eagerly accepted. I ran to the lake, and just as I expected, I saw Percy coming out of the water. Gods, he was so sexy.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up?" He asked me as I smiled sweetly.

"Um, I made you something." I said as I nervously handed him the vial. He smiled and quickly drank it. "Well, see ya!" I said as I ran over to Calypso. "Come on!" I said as I grabbed her hand and lead her to the Poseidon cabin. Percy was laying down on his bed, relaxing. I opened the door and we both walked in.

"Hello Percy." I said sexily as I walked over to him. From his eyes, I could tell that the potion was working. His eyes were already full of lust. I smirked and started to strip as Calypso and Percy quickly followed me. Percy eyed me as I was in a small grey bra and matching panties. Calypso wasn't wearing anything, and Percy had boxers which showed off his giant erection. I quickly pulled it off, smiling at the sight of his giant cock. I quickly started to jack him off, making his dick really hard. I took off my bra and panties, throwing them to the side. I sat on his hips, rubbing my pussy on his dick. He moaned quietly, and I continued, knowing that he loved my teasing. I glanced over at Calypso, who was now naked as well. I gestured for her to come over, and she on Percy's face, and immediately he started to lick her pussy. Calypso started to moan as I quickly sat down on Percy's cock. He groaned as he continued licking and I started to bounce on his dick.

"Keep going Annabeth!"He moaned, which really turned me on. I was suddenly surprised as Calypso started to push my tits together. I moaned loudly as she started sucking on them and I began to bounce faster, my tits bouncing rapidly. I moaned and started to make out with Calypso. That must have turned Percy on, because he thrusted hard into me. I moaned while kissing and felt myself orgasm, cum dripping onto Percy's cock, allowing him to thrust fast.

"Oh fuck." Calypso moaned as I saw her squirt into Percy's mouth. He eagerly licked it up as he groaned and suddenly he pushed us off. I was really confused, but then all of a sudden, he started to cum. I quickly opened my mouth as some cum flew into my mouth, some went on my face and tits, and some flew onto Calypso. I quickly swallowed the cum and licked up the rest. Calypso smiled at the me as I started to lick off the cum on her. Percy smirked at us.

"We have to do that again sometimes." Calypso nodded but I simply smiled as some cum dripped down my chin. I quickly got dressed as did Calypso and Percy. Percy laid back down and smiled at us as we quickly left. When I got outside, I quickly wiped off the cum from my chin and walked back to my cabin.

 **(A/N: What do you want next? How was it? Any tips?)**


End file.
